The sleepy village
by MachiYuta
Summary: After a sudden mind blowing epiphany, Juvia Lockser is determined to find out what Gray fullbuster's true feelings for her are. As she embarks on a mission with the ice mage, their mysterious target tests both their skills and feelings! Gruvia (Gray X Juvia)
1. Chapter 1

Juvia Lockster stared at the rain droplets specking her window. It had been some time since Gray-sama boldly banished the rain from her otherwise dreary life. He even led her to _fiore's_ most wonderful guild, Fairy tail. But alas, Juvia frowned and squeezed her plushy Gray doll, Instead of being happy for simply being in the same vicinity as him- as she is most days- recently Juvia was having a selfish crisis.

Gray- Sama has always been there for her but…he's never actually shown Juvia any true affection. Juvia placed both hands on her cheeks and shook her head. He's never once acknowledged any of her advances with joy! What is poor Juvia to do?

"Umm Juvia, I understand your problem but…is it necessary to call a full house meeting about this?" Lucy Heartfilia sat squished between Erza Scarlet and levy Mcgarden on Juvias sitting couch. "I don't even live here" she added with a sigh. The girls of Fairy Hill dormitory crowded Juvias bed room. She'd once convinced herself that they were all romantic rivals in her quest for love. But now as her mind swayed with confusion she was not sure of anything anymore.

"You do not understand!" Juvia cried. "This whole time gray-sama has never shown any proper signs of returning Juvias affection! What happens if he NEVER returns Juvias feelings? If that happens, then gray-sama will eventually direct feelings of love that should be meant for Juvia towards some other woman!" Juvia covered her mouth and looked away as the very thought brought sorrowful tears to her eyes.

As she calmed herself she looked at the others who stared Juvia with the same cautious expressions on their faces. _Dear god, she's actually realizing all of this_. It was Erza who spoke first.

"Ah, Juvia, first off, I'm glad that your starting to acknowledge these things about your relationship with that man".

Juvia sniffled, "but why? It makes Juvia feel uneasy".

Erza huffed." Because, it's a sign that your seriously thinking of your own feelings and future. It's also a sign that your relationship with that man will begin to change!" _Even though it may be for the worse_, the other girls thought gloomily. However,this cheered Juvia up a bit.

Wendy marvel smiled up at Juvia."Juvia-Chan, no matter what happens, we're still a guild and we're all here for you!"

The others gave Juvia encouraging grins. Juvia smiled and thanked her guild mates. The heavy rain outside began to slow just a little.

…

The next day Juvia set to work on her plan to confirm Gray-samas true feelings for her! Today she decided to take Erzas advice to stay calm and to think very carefully about her actions. Whenever she gets close to Gray-sama, she would become overly excited and behave rashly. She entered the guild hall that morning and greeted the others cheerfully. When she spotted her target, she tried with all her might to pace her steps as she made her way to the booth where her beloved sat. She sat 5 stools away from Gray.

"G-Good morning Gray-sama!"

Gray turned his head, "ah, mornin Ju-" he stopped in mid-sentence. He looked at the water mage skeptically. "You feelin alright today Juvia?"

Juvia flinched. "O-of course! Juvia is fine!" She was far too nervous around him today, where did her resolve disappear to?

Gray gave her a smirk and said, "Well I hope you are because I wanted to know if you wanted to go on this mission with me".

Juvia didn't answer immediately, it was all she could do to keep from squealing in joyous excitement. Gray-sama wants to go on a mission with JUVIA! Juvia took a small breath. This actually worked out quite well with her plans.

"As it happens, Juvia planned to ask gray-sama the very same thing".

Gray raised his eyebrows, "really? The one with the lake monster?" "Juvia saw the request a while ago but decided not to take it. But Juvia recently changed her mind. It's unusual for Gray-sama to be asking Juvia. Isn't he usually with Natsu and the others?"

Gray grinned and scratched his head."Natsu and the others probably wouldn't be practical choices for this one and Erza out right refused to join for some reason." Juvia clasped her hands together made a mental note to praise Erza-san later. Never would Juvia dream that she'd be alone on a mission with Gray-sama!

"W-well, exactly what kind of mission was it again?"

…

Juvia began to understand why Gray-sama invited her along on this mission. She and Gray stood at the edge of a large frozen lake in snow that almost reached their calf's .Juvia had been good during the entire trip to the region and spoke with the gorgeous ice mage as casually as possible. Juvias attire was suited to this kind of weather, so the sudden blizzard did not bother her too much. Gray seemed to be right as home as he was missing his shirt. As Juvia scanned the area for it Gray spoke.

"Natsu may not be bothered by the cold, but the fish monster is located somewhere in this 5,000 ft deep frozen lake so he'd be pretty useless.

"I see" said Juvia as she gathered Gray's forgotten coat and shirt from the snow. "Shall we proceed to the village to speak with the client?" As they made their way to the faint lights of _Seal-port_ village they were unaware of the dark presence that had suddenly taken interest in them.

The wind had picked up and what was left of the sunlight was hidden by the dark clouds of the snow storm. Gray and Juvia had entered the small village of _seal-port_. It was an obscure little town. This was perhaps the first time Fairy tail had received a request from them. Aside from the few lamp posts and lit windows, the village was very dark and lonely looking.

They found the cabin where their employer resided and knocked on the wooden door. Juvia rubbed her arms. "Gray sama, this atmosphere does not bode well with Juvia. Gray squinted through the snow. "Yea, I guess it kinda creeps me out too".

After a moment or two, a stout old man answered the door. "OH MY! What are you youngsters doing out in this kind of weather, come in, come in!"

They entered a cozy little sitting room where a warm fire blazed in the fire place.

"Oh, this is an inn?" Juvia asked noting paper work on what seemed to be a small reception desk. "Yes of course, but we've been pretty full since travelers don't want to venture through that never ending blizzard. "Never ending blizzard?" Gray asked. "Aye, it's plagued our small village for over 100 years. Just popping up regardless of the time of year.

Travelers often get trapped here due to its random appearances. "Gray nodded thoughtfully, does it have anything to do with the lake monster?" The old man eyed them suspiciously." How do you outsiders know about the monster?" Juvia pulled out the request form. "I'm sorry, but this request was sent to our guild Fairy tail not that long ago. Were you the one who sent it?" The old man squinted at the paper, then at Juvia and Gray.

"_YOU'RE _the wizards they sent to vanquish that monster?"

"Oi old man, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Said gray.

"It means exactly what you think it does ya back washed drugstore cowboy!"

As gray processed what that meant Juvia intervened. "Umm, I'm sorry sir, but we ARE fairy tail wizards and I'm sure we can handle whatever is required of us for this job".

The old man sighed. "I'm not sure you can missy, but I'll give you a shot". I'll give you details about it in the morning, for now just rest up here, I'm sure you've had a long trip. Your stay here is on me. I'll give you the keys to your room".

Juvias eyes sparked. "Room? As in ONE, room?" The old man sighed. "That's what I said missy". Gray snorted in annoyance.

"You can't give us separate rooms?"

"I said we were full didn't i?" The old man looked at Juvia."

Don't worry miss, if he gives you any trouble just yell and I'll kick him out into the storm"!

Gray growled, "I'll just go find another inn". Juvia grabbed his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"SURELY THE OTHER INNS ARE FULL TOO" she looked towards the old man, "RIGHT MR….errr I'm sorry what should we address you as?"

"Wassat missy? Oh, just call me Al. And your right, this inn is the only one in town". Juvia picked up her luggage, "well Gray- Sama we should head to OUR ROOM". Gray moaned in exasperation and let himself be dragged down the hall.

...

That night Juvia sat on her bed. Utterly disappointed because Gray decided to sleep on the couch in the front sitting room. The plan was to be alone with Gray-sama so that she could finally work up the courage to properly confirm his feelings for her! But it seems she's done nothing but put him in an agitated mood. But she can't give up now!

Gray lounged on the couch of the front sitting room. He looked at the blazing fire place deep in thought. The old man said that this blizzard has been plaguing the village for over 100 years. And if the monsters causing it, why haven't they tried to get rid of it before? Ever since Juvia mentioned having an ominous feeling about this village Gray hasn't been able to rest easy. It feels like he's constantly being watched.

Juvia hid behind the doorway…..watching Gray. She had brought a blanket and some pre-prepared cookies for him, but she needed a moment to take in his beautiful form lit by the soft light of the fire! She took a few deep breaths and entered the sitting room. Gray turned his head, "oh! Those for me? Juvia smiled and set them down neatly on the coffee table. "Thanks", he said grabbing a cookie. Juvia blushed and squirmed. "Well actually, there was something Juvia wanted to talk to Gray-sama about".

"mmm?"Gray spoke with his mouth full. "yea, there was something I wanted to ask you about too".

Juvia sat up straight."R-really, what would that be?" Juvia asked in a slightly flustered tone. She could hardly hear him over the ramblings of her own mind. _What was he going to ask? Is it a love confession? Could it be that he is aware of her true objective and is rejecting her feelings? Or a love confession?! _In her own thought's she missed what Gray had told her. "Ah, I'm truly sorry Gray- sama, could you repeat that?"

Gray grabbed another cookie, "I said I've had an uneasy feeling about this place ever since you mentioned it to me a while ago."

"Oh", Juvia deflated. She had been so preoccupied with Gray-sama she almost over looked it. "Yes, it has been bothering Juvia since we arrived to the lake. It feels almost as if Juvia is being watched". Gray swallowed his bite of cookie, "yea I think we ought to be careful, we still don't know the details about what kind of curse that monsters put on this place".

Juvia nodded, she supposed this mission wouldn't be an easy one, so she might have time to speak with him in a place less menacing. "Well get started early tomorrow, get some rest ok?" Juvia blushed and smiled sweetly, "of course Gray- sama! Have a good sleep!" Juvia made her way back to her room and prepared for bed. The ominous atmosphere did not dissipate, but she was not afraid.

...

Gray stared at the large tower clock next to the fire place. It was almost 2am. He turned on the couch, his back facing the fire place. Why couldn't he sleep? It wasn't like he was unnerved by this atmosphere or anything. His body betrayed him as he stiffened at a sudden creak coming from the floor board behind his couch. This was followed by another creek. Someone was slowly walking towards Gray. He quickly turned from his position on the couch to find that the person was already in front of him.

...

He stared at the dark blue fabric of a gown and followed it up to the face of Juvia. "What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?" Gray yelled. Juvia said nothing and sat on the edge of the couch. Her eyes were darker than usual, and they focused intently on Grays. It made Gray slightly nervous for some reason.

"W-well, waddya wan't?"

She raised her pale hands slowly and placed them on his face. Gray froze. "Uhh, J-"she placed a finger over his mouth and smiled. Her touch was colder than any blizzard Gray has ever withstanded. She removed her hands and crawled towards him as he weakly backed away to the arm of the couch. When he ran out of room she carefully placed her body around of his in a way that allowed her to look down upon him. Their faces were inches apart.

Infuriatingly, his body would not make any moves of resistance. He could only stare up at his guild mate, dumbfounded. Her breath was cool and sweet, and her loose blue curls cascaded past his cheeks.

"Gray-sama" she whispered. "You've noticed Juvia haven't you? Why have you always dismissed Juvias feelings?"

She found his right hand and pressed his palm to her cheek which was very cold. "Juvia has always been watching Gray-sama, and Gray-sama has always been watching Juvia correct?"

Gray opened his mouth to answer but the only thing that came out at first was a strange choking noise. "Uhh, I don't know…" he was cut off by the sudden feel of her lips of her lips on neck. "Don't mind Juvia. Please continue."

Gray was utterly confused. He did not know how he had allowed himself to be this helpless. Nor did he know what he was attempting to say. It was maddening but he could not bring himself to move. "A-ah, Juvia just what are you….why are you".

Her hands slid over his bare chest and over his silver necklace. Her fingers left a tingling trail where ever they slid.

"You shouldn't...not here…people could…". Her lips caressed the corners of his mouth.

"Is Gray-sama suggesting that we should continue somewhere else? Said Juvia as she continued to tease his skin with brief kisses. "Yea-I mean, no". Juvia pressed her for head to his." If no, then Juvia will continue, she placed her lips acutely upon his, and everything went dark.

...

Gray awoke with a start. He sat up abruptly and looked around the dimly lit sitting room. Was that… a dream? He could still feel the kisses dotting his neck and face. He spotted white fur similar to the fur on Juvias dress on his shoulder. Suddenly angry he jumped up and stormed to the water mages' room.

Juvia was awoken by a loud banging, followed by a loud voice. "OI JUVIA!" Juvia sat up quickly, "G-gray sama?" Juvia said in a sleepy voice. She quickly ran to the door and opened it to find an incredibly red Gray with an outraged expression on his face. "You mind explaining why you just attacked me out if nowhere while I was trying to sleep?" Juvias mouth dropped.

"Juvia did what?! Juvia does not understand,she would never ATTACK Gray-sama".

Gray's face became even redder. "N-not 'attacked' literally. Y-you know what I mean!" Juvia stared at Gray questioningly. Just then Al came barreling down the hall waving is cane.

"What's with all the racket, it's 2 in the morning! You'll disturb the customers!" Before Gray could say anything Juvia began to cry.

"Why is Gray-sama so angry with Juvia?! JUVIA WOULD N-NEVER ATTACK GRAY-SAMA!"

Al waved his cane," you boy, what have you done to make the poor girl cry?" Gray was taken back.

"What the hell? I'M the victim here!"

Al scratched his head. "So you think the young lady ATTACKED you?" said Al over Juvias sobs. Gray crossed his arms and looked away.

"I-it's got nothing to do with you old man". Al patted his hand Juvias shoulder. "Now, now. Do you think you could tell me if you've been anywhere since you retired to your room?" Juvia sniffed.

"Juvia hasn't left her room all night."

Gray eyed Juvia for a moment. He would never think of one of his guild mates as a liar. Then he noticed what she was wearing. It was a light blue night gown. She had been wearing it when she brought him the cookies earlier as well. When she approached him in the sitting room, she was fully clothed in her usual gown. and cap.

" Oi old man, just now, you said it's 2 in the morning?"

"Yes, that's why I'm thinking about kicking yer loud behind out into the snow before you wake my customers!" Before Juvia came by, he checked the clock and it was almost 2am. There's no way she could have gotten undressed and into bed so fast. A chill ran through Gray's body. Then, the Juvia that kissed him like that, who had that been?


	2. Chapter 2

Gray felt uneasy about this entire situation. He rested on his back and stared at the ceiling of the dark was positive that his encounter with Juvia was not a was just as sure that the woman involved in that encounter was NOT the real Juvia. Looking back, he realized that she acted nothing like the Guild mate he knew.

She was too….cold. Who WAS that person, and why did they find it necessary to disguise as one of them and…".Of course he couldn't think about it without his face turning bright red like a friggin flustered schoolgirl. His current situation did not help either. With a counterfeit Juvia running around he couldn't leave the real one alone till morning.

He was sure she could defend herself, as Juvia was a very capable mage. Gray respected her abilities as a water mage as she even gave him a run for his money when they first met. However, his gut told him to stay close to her tonight.

Even though he trusts his gut feelings more than anything, he didn't mean THIS CLOSE. Juvia was laying beside gray. She was asleep but had not let go of his knew that it wasn't Juvia who kissed him, but she and the impostor still had the same face. With her laying this close to him, he was reminded of those kisses and caresses. He covered his face with his free hand and groaned.

He had announced that there could be an impostor lurking about and that he'd sleep in Juvias room just to be safe. When he refused her offers to join her on the bed, Juvia grabbed her blanket and joined him on the floor. He was prepared to protest, but he was then silenced by a strange look that had suddenly come over Juvias face. She gently grabbed grays sleeve.

"Juvia...Juvia knows that it was not her that troubled Gray-sama , she still wants to apologize for what ever her impostor did and for any thing else Juvia her self has done to trouble or annoy Gray-sama... in the past". She looked down,and seemed almost guilty.

Gray suddenly didn't feel like protesting anymore. Why was she apologizing? HE should be the one apologizing for jumping the gun and yelling at her. "Oi, oi, c'mon don't say stuff like that. I wanted to apologize to YOU for yelling like that. And what is this other stuff you're going on about? The past? Juvia is Juvia and that is nothing to apologize to anyone for! He gave a bashful grin, "especially the jerk who told you off for no reason".Juvia stared at him for a moment and in the next, a tear rolled down her face.

Gray was startled, "woah-woah, wait! did i say something wrong?" Juvia quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head."It's very late", she said." we should rest for tomorrow". With that she closed her eyes and snuggled into her blanket. After a while, Juvia's breathing steadied as she fell into sleep.

Gray turned his head to glance at Juvia. He couldn't help but wonder how he confused this woman for that cold impostor. Even as she slept She still had a faint smile on her lips.

Tomorrow they were going to get some answers, and hopefully a chance to kick some ass. But until then, he needed rest too. Juvia still had not let go of his arm and maybe it was the sleep slowly creeping over him, but he decided this this wasn't really a bad way to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's not fair. You all take it for granted, while i'm left with nothing but my vague memories. They are gone now, but i still remember i were you, i could make them so much better. I really could, and I will show you all how._

…..

Juvia herd a voice, but couldn't make out what it was saying. It was dark, and for a moment, she didn't know where she was. She heard soft breathing next to her and she remembered falling asleep next to his warm body. She was still clutching his arm

Before she could properly process this, her breath caught in her very throat.

Across the small room there was a window.

At first you could see nothing but white mist, but she was able to make out the figure of a person .

It was watching them from behind the glass.

She tried to alert Gray, but she couldn't couldn't find the strength to speak. She could barely even move. What was happening?The figure slided the window open. It was whispering. Shakily, she moved closer to Gray, and pressed her face into his chest. It was a nightmare. That had to be it. However, she could feel it coming closer. She buried her face deeper into his shirt and squeezed her eyes shut. _Gray-sama!_After a few moments a voice whispered in her ear.

"I want to hear it".

….

A sliver of white light peered into the cabin. Gray slowly opened his eyes. "Daylight already?" he slept great last night and now felt ready to take whatever the day had in store! As he tried to sit up he was stopped by a strange pressure on his center . It was probably the sleep still clouding his senses, but it was a full minute before Gray noticed that it was Juvia sleeping soundly over his chest.

Realization kicked in and Gray quickly stumbled up. Somehow, the sudden movement did not wake her up. What does she think she's doing?Gay vaguely remembered falling asleep while Juvia held his arm….but-but she wasn't draped over him like that before! Even though they were guildmates He was still a GUY! How could she be so reckless? Gray shook his head. It was still early, probably around 7am.I'll let her get some more rest, he thought to himself.I guess i'll go and check out the area for a bit.

When he was ready gray left the room but nearly ran into Al. Or rather,ran OVER Al. The old man was barely taller than their guild master. "Ah, good mornin boy", said the stubby man.

"Oh, mornin", Gray mumbled. Last night, Al handled Grays story about a second Juvia very well. He was calm about it. The unusual situation didn't even phase him. It was a small detail but Gray was still more than a little suspicious.

He could assume it had something to do with their mission, but the flyer said nothing about doppelgangers. "I'll need to give you a briefing about your mission later this morning".Said Al. "Come see me when you and the little lady are ready".

Gray nodded,"yea, we'll be sure to do just that. Juvia is still asleep right now though". Al adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Heeh, i hope you didn't bother the miss as she tried to sleep last night boy!" Gray scoffed and looked away."What the hell?of course i didn't."

Al studied him."Mmmm yes you're right.A kid like you probably wouldn't have the guts to put the moves on a pretty lady like that anyway!"laughed Al. "I guess i needn't worry right?"The old man walked the other way, cackling with laughter. Gray scowled after him."Damn it! that old man is is annoying as HELL!"

Gray stomped out of the small sitting room and outside only to find himself almost chest-deep in snow."What in the world? Was there this much snow before?" Of course it wasn't the cold that bothered Gray. He had grew up in worse conditions, but moving around in this was going to be a pain in the ass. This was the center of the small town, how do the village people live in this?

"OH DEAR!" A middle aged woman had appeared from a window in a house across from the inn. "There so much snow!Goodness this is worrisome, the lake monster must be furious with us".

Gray called out to the woman. "Excuse me, do you mean to tell me that this is the work of the lake monster?" The woman called back. "Oh, yes. We're usually plagued with random blizzards, but they've never produced THIS MUCH snow before. Oh my! Were all going to be trapped in our homes!"

The structure above the entry of the Inn had allowed gray easy access to the outside. But it wasn't the same for the houses around them. Other people were starting to pop their heads out of their windows, chatting worriedly to each other.

Gray grinned."Heh, i suppose the monster has figured out that fairytail wizards are commin for him.I guess i can take care of this for you guys". Gray placed his hands into snow.

Snow was nothing but a different form of water, just like ice.

"Hey guys watch carefully!"He took a deep breath.

_Ice make-FLOOR! _

In one snap of blue light, what was once 4 or 5 feet of snow was now 4 or 5 feet of ice. The villagers all gasped in unison, but Gray wasn't done." Now, _SHATTER!_"There was an even brighter flash of light and then an explosion. The villagers all flinched, but opened their eyes to see specks of what looked like glitter falling from the sky.

At once the people began cheering. A few children ran outside trying to catch the glittering specks in the mouths. The woman from before exited her house and walked over to gray. "Thank you so much young man. That was quite the pickle we were in there."

Before he could say anything he felt a sharp pain in his shin. "OWCH!" The woman gasped. "Mina? What are you doing!" A small girl stood in front of Gray with a blank expression on her stuck her tongue out at gray and ran in the other direction. "I'm so sorry about her she's normally-".the woman paused and looked away."She's normally Very sweet".

"Oh, it's ok, she's just a kid after all", said woman's gaze suddenly clouded over."Well, i must be going now, thank you for all of your help". She turned and made her way back to her doorway. Gray was not sure what to make of that.

He disregarded this and proceeded to explore the village. It was small but kind of old fashioned. A village like this probably didn't even keep up with the new additions to the magic shops. Other than that it was quite ordinary. However, the village still felt strange.

Well no, not the village..the people. Most of the passerby seemed normal, but he passed by a few select people who acted strangely. A large burly man was continuously hammering a nail that was already bedded into the wood.

A woman in her twenties was stomping furiously on a plant, screaming in anger.A small boy was crying uncontrollably about the color of the pavement.

There were other people acting in a weird way but what Gray found even weirder was the villagers reaction to them.

The villigers looked at them as if they were ghosts. Some even screamed in terror and ran the opposite direction. Of course they were unusual, but they were not demons or anything.

"What the hell is WRONG with this place?" Gray asked himself.

After about an hour of exploring Gray's thoughts reverted back to last nights events. That imposter,she was an enemy, he was absolutely sure of it. But even so,he'd never felt anything like her touch. Why had she garnered such a reaction out of him?And how did she make herself so much like Juvia?

Gray ran his hands through his hair.

He was thinking too much again.

"Ahh dammit!"He suddenly felt extremely agitated. He wanted to see her now, to make sure that Juvia still was the same. He ran back towards the inn. On his way, he saw the same little girl who kicked him in the shin. She was staring at him with the same creepy expression on her face. Gray payed this no attention and ran on. He entered the inn and found that a small crowd was gathered in the sitting room. He spotted Al. "Hey, what's going on?" Al gave him a grave expression. "This is exactly why i didn't want mages like you taking on my request."

Gray froze but Al continued. "My assistant tried knocking on your friends door to tell her that we were serving breakfast.

But there was no answer no matter how hard we knocked. I used the master key and we found her still asleep. However…"

Gray did not listen to the rest and shoved past the people to find Juvia laying on the couch." No matter what we do, said a woman crouching next Juvia," we can't wake her up."


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia sat alone in the still darkness. She didn't know where she was, or what was happening. _Humm~ which one is it? _asked voice resonating from the darkness.

Juvia had felt afraid at first, but that feeling had vanished. Juvia had felt saddened, but now that was gone as well.

she felt distressed and depressed. But one by one, they were all striped away form her, until she finally felt something different. Something foreign, yet dimly familiar.

...

Gray stared at the seemingly lifeless body of his partner. He leaned over to grab her shoulders and lightly shook them. Oi, Juvia.

Juvia wake up, it's me.."

Juvia Showed no signs of response.

"Oi, Juvia!"

Her body was completely limp...devoid of all signs life except the small rising and falling of her chest. T

he temperature in the room steadily began to drop

"What happened?"He asked.

His tone of voice caused everyone in the room to take a weary step back.

It was Al that come forward."It's just as i said shes aslee-"

" I CAN FUCKING SEE THAT",gray interrupted.

"What i want to know is WHY!"

Gray was trying very hard not to lose himself. But each time he blinked, the image of Juvia's lifeless form became fresh. Gray was starting to panic.

The woman who was beside Juvia earlier cleared her throat. "I am _Seal ports_ only healer. You can call me Nyla."

Gray vaguely noticed that she was the same woman he spoke too earlier this morning.

She continued."I can tell you that there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her.

She's just…. asleep". Her voice trailed off. The other people in the room began murmuring to themselves. Nyla shook her head and glared at Al.

" Al, why did you even send that stupid request? They're outsiders, how far did you plan on getting them involved in this?Mages like them..they play right into it's hands!"

Al snorted. "I expected Something a little different from this guild, it was the luck of the draw!"

Gray gritted his teeth. He'd had enough.

"Just what the HELL are you people hiding?!This is a spell right? It has something to do with that lake monster right? He roared."I WANT ANSWERS NOW DAMMIT! JUVIA IS..Juvia is...". Nobody said anything. There was silence, then then the sound of a soft chuckling. Every one looked towards the little girl that'd been following him stood in the open door way.

Every one of the villigers in the room gasped and backed as far away from the girl as the small sitting room would allow.

It was almost as if the kid had a disease.

She looked at Nyla and cocked her head."She's not going to wake up anymore right mama?" she asked cheerfully. "MINA!" Shouted the woman. "Mina what are you doing?"

Mina frowned. "Well she ISN'T right? HE told me that she'd never wake up again!"

Gray stood up. "WHO told you that?

" The little girl gave an unusually wide grin. I can take you to him. He lives in the lake."

Before Gray could say anything, Al stepped forward. "Away child!"

Mina grimaced at the old man and stuck her tongue out at him as she turned to run away. Gray began to run after the small girl but he was tripped by Al's, cane. "Do not chase after that girl, it wouldn't be wise." Gray glared up at Al but Nyla put a hand on his shoulder. "Please just leave her Be."something in her eyes made him hesitantly oblige.

"Ok everyone but Nyla, and the cowboy here ,clear out! Go on scat!"Some headed out the door while others excited to their rooms in the other wing of the inn.

"Ok, said Gray after everyone had left."Tell me, what the hell is going on." Al stood in front of the fire. "First, i will tell you…... leave this village now".

Gray set his eyes but let him continue. There is no way you can complete this quest. It isn't like any other magical creature you've met before. I should have sent you away the moment i laid eyes on you. But as your client, i'm telling you now, go home.

Gray stood up and crossed his arms. His mind was a bit clearer now. "I don't know what kinda of vibes you got when you 'first laid eyes on us', but i can tell you which ones you didn't get.

Fairy tail wizards never give up, and they sure as hell don't abandon their friends. You're telling me to leave, that that creature is too much? Don't screw with me! Client or no client, i don't show mercy to those who hurt my friends.I'm going to destroy that thing if it's the last thing i ever do."

Nyla and Al exchanged glances and began to laugh. "Oh Al, he reminds me of how everyone used to be in those days". Al chucked. Just another secret about this place he supposed, "Yes it HAS been a long time hasn't it."

Al, pointed his cane at the slightly confused Gray."Fine! It's been awhile since any of the cowards here shown that kind of spunk!

I suppose it's time to get this mission underway since you're so stubborn."

….

Al and Nyla accompanied Gray to the edge of the lake. The lake was completely frozen over and covered in snow. It was hard to even tell if there was a lake there at all. They left juvia in Nylas clinic along with her oldest daughter and assistant healer. Gray wasn't entirely comfortable with this. The last time he left her alone...he shook his head. He had to destroy this creature, no matter what it took. _Just wait juvia, I'll wake you up soon._

This silent vow was ruined by an ace in on his shoulders."Y'know I don't mind you guys tagging along...but is it really nessicary to carry the old man like this!"

Al who was barely 4 ft tall rode on grays shoulders."Well i can't really walk through all that snow on my own can I?" huffed the old man.

"Then why are you even here?" asked gray,slowing loosing wacked Gray on the back with his cane." I'll show you why".

Al clicked something on his cane and a purple magic circle levitated above it. The cane then extended in length. While still on his shoulders, Al prodded the snow on the ground with it. Eventually, it seemed to have hit something solid.

Suddenly there was a cracking noise and a piece of ice melted leaving a small opening in the lake.

It was almost like the the fish holes he was so used to fishing from.

"Alright boy, I'll tell you again, if you value your life, turn back right now."

Gray answered immediately. "You guys already know my answer to that."

Al gave a short laugh. "Alright then, time to get goin!"

Gray paused. What were diving in? I thought we could just lure it to the surface."

Nyla chimed in. This lake is laced with magic. This is due to the creature of course.

Because of this,no one fishes here. Once you dive in, you'll want to return. I can't explain it, but just keep swimming DOWN and do not stop.

Gray did not question her and set Al down in the snow. "Here, hold this for me will ya?" He handed his jacket to Nyla but left his black halter top on. He pointed at Al and Nyla"You guys take care of Juvia understand!Nyla nodded, of course your friend is safe with us.

" If anything happens to her", Gray said almost to himself, "I'm not sure of what i might do."

With that, he took a deep breath and dove in.

….

It felt warm, too warm. The water around him was almost boiling but Gray continued to swim down. _This is nothin.I've felt much hotter water temperatures_, he thought to himself, remembering his first encounter with Juvia.

However, it wasn't long before He started to feel the need for surface was too far away to turn back to now, he'd swam too far of nowhere he began to think of the conversation he had with Juvia the night before. She was smiling so sweetly as she fell asleep. If he didn't do this, no one else would be able to see it ever again.

His strokes became more desperate. _Dammit, i just need to keep going!_

Just when he thought he would be overcome by the lack of air, the water became lighter. It did this in both color and pressure. In front of him, Gray could make out, what looked like, stone.

The bottom of the lake bed already?

It's pressure steadily dropped and the water now felt, slightly, like air. He chanced it, and when he opened his mouth, air filled his lungs instead of water. Gray took a few more frantic breaths, and continued towards the stone floor. Eventually the laws of gravity took the place of the lake water and Gray suddenly fell the rest of way to the lake floor.

...

Juvia was still trapped in darkness. She felt completely empty. But one thought continuously echoed through her mind. It was almost as if it was someone else's thoughts._It does not matter what you do or what you choose. He's will be there. He will be In each and every one of them_.

...

As Gray opened his eyes he thought he was having some sort of a weird dream. It was as if he was lying on the floor of some crystal clear ocean.

realization dawned over him and he sat up.

As he did, Gray could hardly believe what was waiting to meet his gaze.

He was back in _seal-port _village?Or at least, what looked to be a STONE replica of the village. But he was clearly still underwater. There were small fish swimming around him and in he windows of the hoses.

Above him sunlight shined through the surface of the water, even though it was covered in snow and ice the last time he saw got to his feet and began to walk around, taking in his discovery.

He didn't feel weighed down by the water around him, but he could still feel the water around him as he moved

"To create a place like how much magic does this creature HAVE?"

The stone walk way and just about all of the little village was covered in a light dusting of sand.

were plants and flowers overtaking the looked to be abandoned.

Overall, Gary thought that this was actually kinda pretty. Juvia might have liked this place he thought to himself. He took a deep breath.

"Alright! Time to get started! where should i look for that fish or whatever first?" He stopped in his tracks as soon as he said this.

Al never told him anything about this monster...or anything else as a matter of fact!He didn't even tell him how to get out of this place.

"SHIT" Gray cursed to himself. He'd been so pumped to take on this monster and so desperate to save juvia that he didn't even bother to ask. "Damn that old man!"

Grays anger however was short lived.

A felt a sudden shift in the direction of the water around him alerted Gray and on instinct he lunged forward and barely escaped what looked to be a person sized whirlpool of water.

The whirlpool dissipated and the water around him became still.

Gray's senses were alert as he scanned the area around him,looking for the enemy. Again the water around him shifted direction but this time he was prepired.

He placed his right first into his left palm.

_Ice make-Lance!_

He shot a fury of Icy spears in the direction of the pull of the water

The spears pierced through the water that was accumulating in that area, but it quickly dispersed.

Gray was beginning feel a little aggravated. "Oi, stop being a coward and show your self!" The water was still again, but as he felt the next pull of water, he heard a voice.

….._Water slicer _

He was caught off guard. A slew of crescent shaped water bullets hurled passed Gray and into the stone buildings behind him.

Chunks of stone fell off the building and scattered particles of sand around him. But he did not move. Through the sand, he could make out a figure forming from the water.

_"Pitter patter…._

_pitter patter….."_

The fog of sand cleared and a woman stood before him with one hand on her hip and the other holding lacy pink umbrella.

"Juvia is the the woman of rain and the element of water. And she will punish all who those who shunned her."


	5. Chapter 5

Gray Fullbuster found himself in a situation that was eerily familiar yet somehow incredibly shocking. Juvia Loxar, whom he thought to be in a deep sleep back in the village, now faced him with no expression on her face. Was it the impostor? But how did she copy Juvias magic? Juvia said nothing as she rose her arm and began slowly twirling it forming a ball of water in her palm.

"Juvia will show no mercy". Gray snapped out of his shock and lunged just as Juvia sent the compressed water hurtling towards him. He was able to catch her by surprise by leaping right at her, narrowly missing her attack. He tackled Juvia and they both fell to the ground. Gray was on top of Juvia, pinning her to the stone.

"Who are you?! How are you using Juvias magic like that?"

She simply stared back at Gray with the same cold eyes that he encountered the night before. But again, it was different. Some how, it was still different from before. But there's no way this could be the real Juvia. Slowly, she began to speak.

"Juvia will punish". It's not Juvia's fault!Why do you all do this to Juvia! Your all the same!" Gray was taken aback. As she spoke her voice rang with emotion and resentment, yet her eyes remained frigid. Grays hands were firmly clasped around Juvia's shoulders, but her sold form turned to liquid as she turned her body to water and slid out of his grip.

He stood and faced Juvia as she reformed in front of him. Gray gritted his teeth.

It was her. There was no mistaking it. Her voice and the emotion in it. The cold look in her eyes. She looked almost exactly the way she had the first day he met her.

His hands shook. "Juvia, is someone controlling you?is this some sort of spell?" Juvia's body turned translucent as she changed to water again. "Juvia it's me, snap out of it!" She ignored him and rushed towards him her arms forming blades of water. Gray dodged as she continuously swept one blade after the other at him.

"What should i do?" he asked as he ducked under another attack. "You're not responding to me at all". After ducking another swing , Gray dropped to the ground and placed his hands on the stone.

_Ice make-wall! _

A large wall of ice erupted from the ground and separated them. He had to buy a bit of time to think. He turned and ran down a near by ally between the stone buildings. Luckily this underwater village wad an exact replica of seal-port village which he had become moderately familiar with. He stopped to catch his breath. Juvia's body was made of water, she should easily be able to find him here, he needed to think fast.

" How did she even get here?" he asked himself." She was asleep in the clinic before i left".

A small, cheerful voice rang from one of the shadows in the alleyway. " But she IS still back in the village".

Gray whirled towards the direction of the familiar voice. Mina, the small girl from before grinned up at him.

"She there, but shes here too." Gray shouted at the small girl. "Do you know whats going on here kid? Is it the lake monster?Why is this happening?"

Mina cocked her head,"Stupid, it's happening because HE says he could make them much better."

Gray keeled. "Make WHAT much better? Listen , you better hope you don't have anything to do with this, i don't care if you ARE a kid!"

Mina Grinned wider. "She's just like me. Shes NEVER gonna wake up either. And you know what?" Mina stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I was watching~", she sang.

"I saw it last night, YOU'RE the one that did it!heeheehee~!

**Hey guys! short chapter today, i'll have an update in another day or two :)**


End file.
